Detective Conan Edogawa
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Just read. One gai Please


By Aya Kaida

Detective Conan Edogawa

A Cased Closed Story

_**Detective Conan Edogawa**_

_My name is Shinichi Kudo. Well, I was anyway. Ever since that night at an amusement park, I became a different person. While hanging out with my two friends Aya Kaida and Ran Mouri at an amusement park, I caught one man in black named Vodka transacting money illegally. While I watched them transacted, I didn't notice another man behind me. He knocked me out called and slipped an unexperimental drug inside me, thinking it would kill me. That's so I wouldn't tell anyone of the incident. Instead of killing me, the drug transformed me into a kid!!!! Later Ran found me with her father Detective Kogoro Mouri. When she asked me for my name I made up a name. I am now Conan Edogawa. I live with Ran and Kogoro now. My close friend Dr. Agasa told me to help Kogoro solve his murder cases using my great detective skills. Maybe then I could find some clues on the men in black named Gin and Vodka and their location. They will never know I'm actually Shinichi Kudo as Conan Edogawa until I find these men. I mostly feel sorry Aya. She will probably miss me the most. I can't tell her my true feelings until I find those men. She is the most amazing woman and beautiful in my life. She has teal blue eyes, long black hair with blue streaks on her bangs and that reach to her upper waist. Her body type is very shapely and an average size of breasts. She has a milk chocolataly caramel colored skin. Other than our uniform, she wears a tight, dark, blue, thin strapped tank top that shows off part of her curves. On the tank top is a picture Pucca in gothic clothing. She wears long black sock gloves, knee length socks, and tall black boots. Around her neck are always a spiky, black choker and a chain necklace with the Chinese symbol Yin and Yang hanging off the end of it. She's hyperactive sometimes, shy, sometimes open, funny, kawaii, random, tough, she does Karate with Ran and Taekwondo, tomboyish in a way, can be feminine _

_in her own way, slightly bubbly, very stubborn, very nosey, spazzy, spunky, and can be a smart alit sometimes, but that's what I love about her. With the keen eye for details, one truth prevails! I know I'll find them with that logic._

"_Detective! Detective! Please come help me!" a young girl screamed while running in the office frantically. _

_Conan glanced at the girl in shock._

"_Aya!?" Shinichi thought._

"_Detective!"_

"_How can I help you young lady?"_

"_It's my father! I found him dead." Aya answered with tears trickling down her red cheeks._

_Conan stared in horror._

"_Oh no! Why Aya!?" Shinichi thought._

"_Quickly show me!" Conan yelled._

_Aya nodded._

_She led both Kogoro and Conan to her house. She opened the door to reveal a messy room and a dead Mr. Kaida lying in the middle of the room. Conan checked his pulse. He shook his head._

"_No pulse."_

_Detective Mouri called Inspector Meguire and his crew to the crime scene._

"_It appears the victim got stabbed in the lower abdomen, which led him to his demise." Inspector Meguire said._

_The crew took pictures of the deceased Masashi Kaida and searched for clues._

"_How long has Masashi been dead?" Mouri asked._

"_I'd say about not long ago." Meguire said. _

_Conan stared at the body._

"_Something isn't right, but I can't put my finger on it."_

_Something caught his eye. Conan unfolded the corpse's right hand. He grabbed a note and a strand of black hair._

_The note read:_

_This is for my daughter Sakura! _

_I'm coming after yours next!_

_He must've messed with the wrong people, but what does it mean by this is for my daughter Sakura? Um miss?_

_Aya looked down at Conan._

"_Yes cutie?"_

"_What does your father do for a living?"_

"_Oh! He's a medical doctor at the Beika Hospital."_

"_Aha! That explains it! You father must've had an operation go wrong on a daughter named Sakura and now this person wants revenge."_

_Aya stared at the young boy in shock._

"_That does make sense. Great eye for someone as young as yourself."_

_Conan rubbed his head._

"_Appearances may be deceiving."_

_Aya smiled._

_Conan continued to observe the corpse._

"_hm, there are rope marks around his neck for possible strangulation, but why would this person strangle and stab him when he could do one or the other?" Conan pondered._

"_Miss Kaida?" Inspector Meguire and Mouri asked._

"_Call me Aya."_

"_What exactly is your alibi?" They asked._

"_Oh my apologies. I was walking home from the last day of school, when I noticed the door was open. I cautiously walked inside to see this room was ransacked. Then that's when I noticed my father's corpse. After that, I immediately ran to your office for your help." Aya said._

"_Between when does your school let out and how long it takes to walk from there to here? Meguire asked._

"_hm school gets out at 3pm and it takes me at least 20 minutes to walk home from school." She answered._

"_So Masashi must've had died anytime before 3:20." Meguire explained._

"_Your alibi is fine and air tight for now." Mouri said._

_Conan widened his eyes._

"_Unless it's to cover up another murder!" Shinichi thought._

_Conan felt Masashi's fingers._

"_rigormorteous." He said quietly._

"_Then that means Masashi has been dead for at least 24 hours! Aya where were you and your father last night!?"_

"_Stay out of adult's business!" Mouri yelled at Conan angrily._

_He smacked him on top of his head._

"_Ow!" Conan yelled while rubbing his head._

"_Jerk!" he mumbled angrily._

_Aya laughed quietly, but then glanced at his appearance. Conan's glasses got knocked off during impact. She widened her eyes with tears filling them. Conan noticed and stared at Aya worriedly._

"_Aya are you okay?"_

_Aya knelt down so that she was eye level with Conan._

"_Shinichi?" she asked hopeful._

_Conan widened his eyes._

"_Oh no! She can't figure out my identity now!"_

_Aya quickly embraced him._

"_Oh Shinichi! I've missed you so!"_

_Conan's cheeks turned red. He sighed._

"_Maybe I can stay like this for a little longer." Shinichi thought._

"_You disappeared from my life and my heart sank when you did. I thought I'll never see you again."_

_Tears trickled down her red cheeks._

_Conan sighed._

"_Sorry miss, but I'm not this Shinichi guy you speak of." He said pulling away from her chest._

"_I'm Conan Edogawa, junior detective of the Detective Boys."_

_Aya glanced at her feet._

"_Oh Gomen no sai. I guess you remind me too much of Shinichi Kudo."_

_Conan stared at Aya._

"_Are you in love with this Shinichi Kudo guy?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_Damn! I hoped this wouldn't have happened!" Shinichi thought._

_Aya hugged Conan._

"_I'm fine Mr. Edogawa. Don't be angry for my behalf. I'll be okay." Aya said weakly._

_Conan hugged her back._

"_I never found out if he feels the same."_

"_I'm sure he does and is planning on telling you someday, when the time is right."_

_Aya smiled at him._

"_Arigato."_

_She kissed his cheek._

_Conan blushed crimson._

"_Now tell me where you and your father were 24 hours ago."_

"_Okay, well I was walking home from my friend's house. I went to check on him. He was sleeping soundly in his bed."_

"_Did you notice anything suspicious?"_

_Aya pondered._

"_Well I caught a small glimpse of something around his neck. Something like a scar, or a mark or something. I didn't really worry about it, so I shrugged it off."_

_Conan pondered._

"_Have you visited his room since?"_

_Aya shook her head._

"_No."_

_Conan ran upstairs to Masashi's room. He observed the scenery._

"_There's a hole in the window next to his bed. It's small though."_

_Conan observed the window closely._

"_hm. Small enough for a hand or an arm to slip in. The culprit must've broken the window to unlock it from the inside, but how would anyone sleep through that? The window was next to him. Whether he is a heavy sleeper or……………."_

_Conan widened his eyes._

"_Unless he's been drugged!"_

_Conan ran back downstairs._

"_Aya! Do you know where your father was last night!?"_

_Aya pondered, trying to remember._

"_Um I believe I overheard him saying he was to hangout with his friends at a bar."_

"_They must've slipped the drugs in his drink." Shinichi thought._

"_Do you know who invited him?"_

"_Um I believe Mr. and Mrs. Yoshihiko."_

"_Yes, this is all making sense. Do you know which one of them works with your father?"_

"_Um Mrs. Nina Yoshihiko."_

"_All the clues fit together. I know who the culprit is. Now all I need is one last evidence." Shinichi thought._

_Aya stared at Conan oddly._

"_Could you lead me to where your father works?"_

"_Yeah, but I can't drive."_

_Conan smiled at Aya._

_He took out his skateboard and stared at Aya._

"_How do you expect to get to the hospital on a skateboard?"_

"_It's no ordinary skateboard. It's my solar powered board. It runs on solar energy."_

_Conan grabbed Aya and jumped on the board. His left foot stepped on a button and the board started to power up. Aya gasped. The board flew out of Aya's house. Aya quickly embraced Conan tightly. Conan blushed red._

"_I don't mind this at all."_

_Aya opened her eyes slowly and smiled._

"_I don't mind this a bit!" Aya laughed._

"_See?"_

_Aya loosened her grip on Conan._

"_Now tell me where I go from here."_

"_Turn left on this corner and head straight. You should see it straight ahead."_

_Conan nodded and turned left._

"_Where the hake did Conan go?" Detective Mouri asked._

"_Oh! I believe he took Aya somewhere." Meguire answered._

"_That sly dog." Mouri said smirking._

"_I believe he has a taking a liking to Miss Kaida." Mouri said smirking again._

_Conan and Aya arrived at the hospital._

"_Aya?" A woman said shocked._

_Both Aya and Conan looked up to see a tall woman, slim figured, pale skinned, has long black hair, same length as Aya's, She was wearing a nurse's uniform._

"_Oh Mrs. Nina Yoshihiko." Aya said._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_It's urgent business! Where is the filing room!?" Conan yelled._

"_Oh my! Follow me."_

_Nina led Aya and Conan to the filing room._

"_Here we are."_

_Conan quickly rampaged through cabinets until he found what he was looking for. It read Sakura Yoshihiko. He read the inside of it carefully. Aya stared at Conan oddly and Nina stared at him worriedly, but managed to keep a calm expression on her face. The file read that Sakura Yoshihiko, daughter of Mr. Daisuke Yoshihiko and Mrs. Nina Yoshihiko died during surgery by the hands of Dr. Masashi Kaida after an almost fatal automobile accident._

_Sakura was severely injured and died during surgical procedures. She was eight years old when she died._

_Conan nodded._

"_I see now."_

"_Mrs. Yoshihiko, your daughter died during surgical procedures by Dr. Masashi Kaida. Am I right?"_

_She nodded._

"_Your motive for killing Dr. Kaida would be to revenge your daughter's death."_

_Nina widened her eyes. So did Aya._

"_You invited Dr. Kaida to hangout at a bar. When you had the chance, you slipped some narcotics that can be found in this hospital into Masashi's drink. You drove him home since he was too drowsy to drive and put him to bed. He was still sort of conscious, and then you strangled him with rope you had been carrying. You heard Aya come home from her friend's house, so you escaped through the window next to his bed. The next day while Aya was at school, you bust a hole through the same window you escaped through and unlocked it from the inside. You carried his body down to the front room. Grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stabbed his lower abdomen to make it look like that's what caused his demise. Then ransacked the front room to make it seem it was a robbery. Then you ran out. That's when Aya finds the body and comes to Mouri." Conan explained._

_Nina calmed down and smirked._

"_Nice theory, but do you have hard evidence to back it up Tantei-kun?"_

"_Yes I do actually." Conan said holding up his evidence._

_Nina glared at him._

"_The doctor's files with your signature, the note with your handwriting and the strand of black hair that we can scan and prove it belongs to you and find fingerprints on the note that matches yours. Should I go to the police or do you want to turn yourself in and make it easier?"_

_Nina balled up her fists in anger._

"_That bastard deserved it! I feel no regrets in killing that slime ball! I did what I had to do and I'm proud of it!" Nina said._

_Aya was too amazed at how Conan solved her father's murder case on his own._

"_No way. I can't believe this! Who is this boy?" Aya thought._

_Conan grabbed Aya and they rode back to her house._

_Later Mrs. Nina Yoshihiko turned herself in to the police. She had told them all thanks to Tantei-kun (young detective). Richard of course took the credit, thinking he is the "young detective"._

"_Another cased solved." Conan said._

"_Thanks to my kawaii Tantei-kun."_

_Aya kissed his cheek._

_Conan blushed._

_Aya smiled._

"_Why don't you come live with me and Mouri? I'm sure Ran would be happy to have another girl in the house."_

"_Aww that's sweet, but I don't want to intrude."_

"_Oh I'm sure you won't."_

_Aya smiled._

"_Oh how can I turn down such a cute face?"_

"_Oh great, anther teenager, just what I need." Mouri said sarcastically. _

"_I guess you can stay, after all Conan is living with us. You know how much of a pain he can be. You were alone with him. Which reminds me, what were you two during alone together?" Mouri asked smirking._

_Conan blushed and so did Aya._

"_Wwwell wwe wwere." Conan stuttered._

"_We were hanging out and talking at a park. Nothing romantic was involved. I promise." Aya finished his sentence._

_Conan nodded._

"_Thanks Aya." Shinichi thought._

_Kogoro pouted and sighed._

"_Whatever. Let's go. I'm sure Ran is worried." He said._

_Aya and Conan nodded._

"_Ran! Come and meet someone is going to be staying with us!" Conan yelled._

_Ran walked over to them._

"_Aya?"_

_Aya looked over to her left._

"_Huh? Do you know me?" Aya asked curiously._

"_We go to the same school and my friend Shinichi never stops talking about you." Ran said._

_Conan blushed._

"_Thanks a lot Ran." Shinichi thought._

"_It seems Conan has competition in winning Aya's heart." Kogoro said._

_Conan blushed again and turned away._

"_Oh yeah! I haven't seen you since Shinichi disappeared! Gomen no sai."_

"_Oh it's okay. I understand. But why would you like to live here?"_

"_Well, my father is dead and he's the only family I had. So Conan invited me to stay with you guys!"_

_Ran stared at Conan._

"_You invited her to stay with us?"_

_Conan looked at his feet to hide his red face._

"_Aww! Conan likes you Aya!" Ran said._

_Aya smiled._

"_Okay let's get this straight! Aya Loves Shinichi!"_

_Ran and Kogoro smiled._

_Conan pouted._

_Aya knelt down so that she was eye level with Conan. She lifted up his chin, so that he could look her straight in the eyes. Conan couldn't take his eyes away from hers._

"_Man it's like her eyes are hypnotizing me." Shinichi thought._

_Aya leaned in closer until her lips met Conan's. Conan widened his eyes._

"_Could this really be happening!?" Shinichi thought._

_He calmed down and closed his eyes. He embraced her gently._

_Aya parted from him and smiled._

"_Thanks for liking me Conan and for everything you did for me today."_

_Conan stopped her from continuing._

"_I know where this is going. You don't have to say it. Your heart belongs to Shinichi and I understand."_

_Aya smiled._

"_Gomen no sai cutie."_

"_No need to apologize. I feel great."_

_Aya embraced him lovingly._

"_Arigato."_

"_Come Aya. You'll be sleeping in my room with me." Ran said._

_Aya smiled._

"_Great."_

"_Beware Conan. They'll be talking about girly stuff and boys." Kogoro warned Conan._

_Aya and Ran laughed._

"_Oh yes arigato. I appreciate you letting me stay here."_

_Ran hugged her._

"_I always enjoyed your company."_

_Aya smiled._

_Night fell and everyone was asleep, except Aya. She sat on the rooftop and glanced at the scenery._

"_Shinichi………….." She cried out softly._

_Tears trickled down her cheek._

_Suddenly Aya jumped. She felt vibrations going on in her pants. She took out her cell phone._

"_Konichiwa?"_

"_Oi Aya, it's me Shinichi."_

"_Shinichi?"_

" _Gomen no sai for not calling you lately. It's just that I've been piled high with cases."_

"_I'm just happy to hear your soothing voice." Aya sniffled._

"_Aww don't cry for me Aya-Chan."_

"_I just missed so much is all."_

"_I miss you too. Aya listen to me. I wanted to tell you in person, but I have to tell you now. Now is a good time as ever."_

"_I'm listening." Aya said curiously._

"_Aya, I had feelings for you for a very long time. I was going to tell you at the amusement park. But as you know, things didn't work out as planned. Gomen no sai that I couldn't tell you in person like I wanted to. I love you."_

_Aya smiled._

"_Shinichi……..I was waiting for so long for you to tell me those three words. I love you too."_

_Shinichi laughed._

"_Wow. I was kind of nervous, but now I feel great!"_

_Aya laughed._

"_I'm very glad to hear that you feel the same Aya." Shinichi said._

"_Oh I heard that you kissed my little detective friend."_

"_Huh? You mean Conan?_

"_Yes."_

"_Wwwell I can explain."_

_Shinichi laughed._

"_Don't worry. He told me everything. He really has taking a liking to you. That was his first kiss and he enjoyed every second of it."_

_Aya sighed in relief._

"_That's great to hear. I like Conan, I really do, but my heart belongs to you Shinichi."_

"_I'm glad to hear that. Only if that happened to me instead of Conan. To feel your soft lips on mine, we becoming one with one another with the gentle impact of our lips are something I long for."_

"_Shinichi…….when can I see you again?"_

_Shinichi sighed._

"_To be honest Aya, I don't really know. Don't believe it will be soon, but it won't be forever."_

"_I know."_

"_Aya I'm afraid I have to leave you for now. You need to rest."_

_Aya nodded._

"_Okay, but don't hesitate to call me anytime. I'll always have time to hear your voice no matter what."_

"_Goodnight Aya and I love you."_

"_Goodnight and I love you too. I'll miss you."_

_Aya and Shinichi both hung up their phones._

_Conan sat up against Ran's door._

_He sighed._

"_Arigato Dr. Agasa. This invention you made is very useful. The bowtie voice modulator. I can change voices from a kid to an adult."_

_Conan opened their door. Aya was sitting outside on the roof._

"_Goodnight Aya."_

_Conan slowly closed the door._

"_Wait! How could Shinichi know I have soft lips? I never kissed him or anyone except Conan! Unless……" Aya shook her head._

"_No that's impossible."_

_Aya slowly drifted to sleep on the roof, but she didn't notice someone was watching her the whole time._

"_So Shinichi is still alive? That pill we forced into him didn't kill him, I'll fix that."_

_The man disappeared._

_The sun arose from behind the horizon illuminating its radiant beams of light._

_Aya slowly opened her eyes to see she was in bed in Ran's room. She slowly sat up rubbing her temples._

"_How the hake did I get here?"_

_She then noticed a rose on her bosom. She glanced at it in awe. She grabbed and sniffed it._

"_Hmm wonderful."_

_She then remembered her conversation last night with Shinichi. Her cheeks heated up._

_She looked down at the rose. It had a note attached to it. She opened it._

_A lovely rose for my lovely girlfriend. Gomen no sai for having to leave you so soon. Forgive me._

_Love now and forever_

_Shinichi Kudo_

_Aya smiled._

"_Oh Shinichi. How can I be mad at you?"_

_Conan walked in._

"_Oh wow Aya Nee-Chan!!!! That's a beautiful rose!! Whose it from?_

_Aya sat Conan in her lap._

"_It's from Shinichi."_

"_Wow he must really love you. Did he tell you his feelings?"_

"_Yes, last might on the phone. He feels bad that he couldn't tell me in person, but couldn't keep it a secret."_

"_I'm glad to see you're happier. You're glowing with excitement."_

_Aya hugged Conan._

"_I love you Conan. You're my all time best friend."_

"_I love you too Aya."_

"_More than you think." Shinichi thought._

_Aya nuzzled Conan. Conan laughed._

"_I, Ran nee-Chan, and Kogoro are going out. Do you want to come with us?" Conan asked._

"_Aw, I think I'll pass."_

"_Oh okay, but I'll check on you from time to time."_

"_Arigato. I need to soak up everything that has happened to me."_

_Conan laughed._

"_I understand."_

_Conan left._

_Aya lye back down in Ran's bed. She caressed the roses' petals with a huge smile on her face. Then she heard a crash. She quickly ran out of Ran's room. She saw a man in black with long golden hair and with physical features not something you want to see when you first wake up in the morning._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Shinichi's nightmare."_

_Aya got knocked out from behind._

"_You are going to lead our little Shinichi towards us."_

_The guy who knocked her out, carried her over his shoulders and threw her in a black car. They drove off. The guy tied off her wrists and ankles with rope. He taped her mouth with duct tape._

"_I wonder why Aya didn't want to hang out with us." Ran said._

"_She told me that she needs to soak up everything that has happened to her." Conan said._

"_Oh." Ran said._

"_I'll call her now. She should be at the house still." Conan said walking to a phone booth that was close by._

_He dialed their home number and waited. The answering machine kicked in._

"_Weird, she's not answering. I'll try her cell." Conan said dialing her number._

_He voicemail kicked in._

"_She's not answering her cell either." Conan said worriedly._

"_There's nothing to worry about. She's probably just taking her a shower." Kogoro told them while yawning._

"_Something isn't right; she told me she'll answer the phone no matter what. Something has happened to her." Shinichi thought._

_Conan ran back to the Mouri's residence._

_He found there was a huge hole in the upstairs window._

"_Oh no! That's where Aya is!?"_

_Conan ran inside and upstairs._

"_Aya!! Aya!!"_

_Conan noticed a piece of paper and a small pill on the ground. He grabbed both of them and read the note._

_Shinichi, apparently you are still alive. Well that will have to change. We have something precious to you. A very young, and pretty lady. Don't worry, she won't come to any harm as long as you follow the map and come here ALONE._

_Conan glanced at the pill in his right hand in horror._

"_This is the same poison the men in black forced into me!!!" Shinichi thought._

"_They must've found out I was still alive and kidnapped Aya to lure me to their hideout."_

_Conan glanced at the map._

"_I know where that is!?" Shinichi thought_

_Ran and Kogoro came running in after Conan._

"_What the hake is wrong with you!?" Kogoro yelled._

"_Kidnappers have taken Aya to their hideout and want me to come alone or else they will hurt Aya. They have two things I want. I will get the both of them" Conan said grabbing his skateboard._

_He bust through the broke window and landed on the sidewalk. He flew away._

"_Aya I'm coming." Shinichi thought._

_Kogoro watched as Conan left._

_He said the kidnappers wanted him to come alone. What would they want with a kid?" Ran asked grabbing the note._

_She widened her eyes._

"_This note says Shinichi! Could this mean that Conan Edogawa was Shinichi Kudo this whole time!?" Ran thought._

"_The way I found him right after Shinichi disappeared, the way he solves all of father's murder cases making it seem it was him, his physical features all resemble Shinichi. Why didn't I see it before? But what happened to him that night at the amusement park? I guess the only way I could find out is to follow Shinichi or I mean Conan." Ran thought._

_She grabbed Kogoro and ran outside._

"_Take me to this place dad."_

"_What the…….?"_

_Kogoro sighed and drove off._

_Aya slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around her surroundings. She was sat up against something wooden and sat on something soft. She figured it was a bed. She felt something cold and metal around her wrists. She figured it was chains. She felt something sticky around her mouth. She figured it was tape. Her conclusion was that she was chained up against a bed with tape around her mouth. Where she was is what she couldn't figure out. It was pitch black. The only light that shone through was the moon's rays of light shinning through a window next to her._

"_Okay, Aya think. Two men in black show up at the Mouri's residence and kidnapped you. Why you? Wait a minute…….those are the same men who ran out of the amusement park frantically the moment Shinichi disappeared. Could they be the reason why Shinichi has disappeared?" Aya thought._

"_If that is so, then that would explain why they kidnapped me of all people. They want to lure him here, but for what?" Aya pondered._

_She then widened her eyes._

"_They want to kill him and me afterwards because I'm a witness!" Aya thought._

"_What should I do? I don't want Shinichi to some here. It's a trap and he knows it, but since it's me that is involved, he'll do anything to save me. Even if it cost him his life. Wow, he is a true romantic." Aya thought again._

"_I'm glad to have someone like the famous detective Shinichi Kudo."_

_Aya shook her head._

"_No Aya! Focus!!" she thought._

"_You have to get yourself out of here somehow."_

_Something vibrated in her bosom._

_She laughed quietly._

"_Stop that tickles."_

_She tore off the tape with her teeth and grabbed her phone also with her teeth from her breasts. She set it on her lap and put it on speaker._

"_Konichiwa?" She answered quietly._

"_Aya it's me Shinichi."_

_Aya gasped._

"_No!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm coming for you. Just hang on."_

"_No please don't come for me. They'll kill you and then me. You know that. Just save yourself. Let me die here knowing that you are safe."_

"_heh, Why would I leave the women I love to die, just to save myself? You know I would never think or do such a thing. Don't worry. I have something up my sleeve."_

_Tears trickled down her cheeks. Conan heard sniffling._

"_Don't cry Aya. I'll always be there for you. No matter where I am or what I'm doing. You're my girlfriend and I love you."_

"_I love you too Shinichi Kudo."_

_Aya heard giggling in the background._

"_Guys shut up/"_

"_Who's with you?"_

"_The Detective Boys!"_

_Aya gasped. She remembered what Conan said to Nina._

"_I'm Conan Edogawa of the Detective Boys!!"_

"_Could Conan really be Shinichi?"_

"_Are we there yet Conan?" A young female voice asked._

"_Conan!? So I was right. But how can he mimic Shinichi's voice"_

"_Shush Ayumi!" two young male voices said._

"_Oops sorry."_

_Conan sighed. He spoke in his bowtie voice modulator._

"_Aya where are you?"_

"_I can't move. I'm chained. I can't see either. Its pitch black in here. The only light is the moons."_

_Conan looked around. He saw a sparkle._

"_The chains are sparkling in the moonlight! Come on you guys!"_

_They ran inside a hotel building and got in the elevator. They rode all the way up to the eleventh floor. They ran to room 1111. Conan kicked down the door with his power enhanced shoes made by Dr. Agasa. He got out his flashlight. He saw Aya chained up to a large bed. She looked so helpless. Her head was down in her chest. Her wrists were chained up to the head of the bed. She was sitting Indian style on the bed. Conan checked out what she was still wearing. It was a night gown. It was silk, red, with thin straps, and very short. It revealed parts of her breasts._

_Conan's cheeks heated up._

"_She knows I like the color red. Could she have worn that for me?" Shinichi thought._

_The other three stared at her in awe with flashlights in their hands._

"_Wow! Conan she is a babe!" Two male voices yelled._

"_Shut it Genta and Mitsuhiko." Conan yelled quietly._

"_Your girlfriend is beautiful!" Ayumi said._

_Conan rubbed his head._

"_I'm Conan's girlfriend!?" Aya thought._

"_She's hot!" Mitsuhiko and Genta yelled._

_They rubbed her skin. Conan smacked their hands away._

"_Don't touch my girl!"_

_Aya flinched._

"_I knew it! He is Shinichi!"_

_Conan saw her flinch and smirked._

"_She's not fooling anyone. Especially a great detective like me."_

_Conan jumped on the bed. He leaned in his lips against Aya's ears._

"_Wake up my sleeping beauty. I know you are awake." Conan whispered._

_She shot up her head._

"_How did you know?"_

"_I saw you flinch. Next time stay completely still." Conan laughed._

"_How long were you awake? Conan asked._

"_Since you came in"_

"_Why did you pretend to sleep?"_

"_To prove my theory is correct Conan Edogawa or should I call you Shinichi Kudo."_

_Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko gasped. Conan sighed._

"_You caught me. I have been Shinichi Kudo all this time."_

_Aya kicked him. Conan fell backwards onto the floor._

"_Ow! What was that for!? Conan asked while rubbing his behind._

"_You were lying to me this whole time. I thought for while, you were my kawaii Tantei-kun, but you were the love of my life this whole time."_

_Conan stared at her with a sad expression on his face._

"_I have missed you for so long! Ran has even begun to worry! To know you have been right beside me the whole time makes me feel furious, but devastated, stupid and blind."_

_Conan climbed back on the bed and embraced Aya tightly._

"_Gomen no sai for hurting you like this. You know that I haven't stop thinking about being with you at all! I didn't want exposing myself to get you and the other in harms way. I figured, if I kept my identity a secret, then you guys would be safe. My planned backfired when they kidnapped you. You know I never stopped thinking about you for one second. I always thought one case would lead some clues to find the two men. That's why I helped Kogoro to become a famous detective. Gomen Aya. It pained me to never be at your side like I wanted to. Please forgive me."_

"_Fine I forgive you." Aya said blushing._

_Conan smiled. He lightly captured Aya's lips with his. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko blushed while watching the scene._

"_wwow." Ayumi said._

"_I never thought I'd see this in real life." Genta said._

_Mitsuhiko nodded._

_Aya and Conan parted. They gazed in each other's eyes smiling._

_She widened her eyes._

"_That means when I kissed you as in Conan, I really kissed you as in Shinichi!?"_

_Conan laughed._

"_Bingo!"_

_Aya tried to hide her red face in her chest. Conan smiled._

"_Did I embarrass you?"_

_Aya nodded._

"_It's ok." He said kissing her cheek._

"_Aww, isn't that a sweet and tender moment?" said a deep voice._

_Aya, Conan, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko widened their eyes in horror._

"_You!" Conan yelled._

_My name is Gin."_

_Conan growled and jumped off the bed._

"_Your poison shrunk me!!!"_

"_The poison should've of killed you, but it was unexperimental. I guess the effect was shrinking and not death."_

"_Where's the antidote!?"_

"_Oh my brother Vodka has it."_

_A tall guy, pale, wearing sunglasses and a hat walked in holding a small bottle._

"_But where you are going, you won't need it." Gin laughed._

_He aimed his gun at Conan's chest._

"_Aya think. Think fast." She thought frantically._

"_Wouldn't it be much easier if you shot him outside where there are no witnesses?"_

_Gin nodded._

"_Your girlfriend is right."_

_Gin grabbed Conan and dragged him outside. Aya glanced at Vodka._

"_Oh Vodka."_

_Vodka stared at Aya._

"_What?"_

_Aya raised up her leg. Her big toe motioned him to come closer. Vodka leaned in so that Aya's lips reached his right ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist._

"_You know, I never noticed it before, but you look hot glowing under the moonlight." Aya whispered seductively._

_Vodka's cheeks heated up._

_Aya slipped her right foot in Vodka's left coat pocket. Vodka noticed and Aya quickly captured his lips with hers. Vodka relaxed into her kiss and closed his eyes. He wrapped her arms around her waist. Aya shivered._

"_Gross!!!! I can't believe I'm kissing this dork!!!!!"_

_She grabbed the tip of the bottle with her toes and quickly pulled it out of the bottle and stashed it in her breasts. The Detective Boys widened their eyes. Vodka knelt down on the bed in front of her. Aya smirked into the kiss. With lots of brute strength, she kicked his lower abdomen. Vodka widened his eyes and fell backwards. He blacked out. Aya kicked him off the bed. She sighed in relief. Then a gun shot was blasted off. Aya widened her eyes in horror._

"_Oh no Shinichi!" _

_Tears filled her eyes. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko ran out as fast as their small legs could carry them. From outside the window, Aya noticed a small figure holding the gun and a long figure on the ground. Her vision was kind of blurry due to the tears, but she blinked them away. Aya saw the small figure was Conan and the other was Gin. She sighed in relief._

"_Thank goodness."_

"_Conan!!!"_

_Conan looked behind him to see the Detective Boys running towards him._

"_Are you alright?" They asked in unison._

_Conan nodded._

"_What about ugly on the ground?" Genta asked._

"_I didn't really do anything. I used my power enhanced shoes to kick the gun out of his hands and I caught it. I aimed the gun towards him. I could tell he was frightened. I wasn't really aiming at him, but behind him towards the wall. I pulled the trigger and the bullet shot the wall. He just fainted."_

"_What a baby." Mitsuhiko said laughing._

_Conan, Ayumi and Genta laughed with him._

"_Let's go back."_

"_What happened here Aya!?"_

_Aya rubbed the back of her head._

"_hehehe, long story."_

_Conan eyed her suspiciously._

"_Conan you missed it!!! She was so clever!! She used her feminine beauty and charms to seduce that guy!" Ayumi yelled excitedly._

"_Yeah! She whispered seductively to him how hot he looked under the moonlight and embraced him with her legs around his waist!" Mitsuhiko yelled excitedly also._

"_Yeah! Then she kissed him and stole the antidote from his coat pocket and knocked him out!!!" Genta yelled._

_Conan stared at Aya. His lips curved into a smirk._

"_Is that so?"_

_Aya rubbed the back of her head._

"_I guess since they blurted it out. ."_

"_Well. Men are so predictable. They can easily be fooled by feminine beauty and charms. So naïve."_

"_So predicable huh?" Conan said._

_He grabbed Ayumi and captured her lips with his own. Aya glared at him. Ayumi's cheeks heated up. Genta and Mitsuhiko balled up their fists in anger._

"_Why that little…." Both of them mumbled angrily._

"_Two can play at this game, Kudo." Aya thought._

"_Oh Mitsuhiko, Genta." Aya called out._

_They ran to her side quickly._

"_Yes ma'am?"_

_Aya grabbed Mitsuhiko by his chin and captured his lips with hers. His cheeks heated up. Conan parted from Ayumi, leaving her in a daze. He glared at Aya. Aya parted from Mitsuhiko and captured Genta's lips right afterwards. Conan balled up his fists._

"_Okay! You win Aya!!"_

_Aya parted from Genta._

"_I thought so Kudo. You should know I always win."_

_Aya smiled._

_Conan pouted._

_Aya laughed._

_Conan walked over to Aya and jumped on the bed. Aya stared at him._

"_What are you…?_

"_Winners deserve a reward am I right?"_

_Conan unlocked the chains._

"_Plus I believe you have been chained up long enough."_

"_Arigato." Aya said rubbing her wrists._

_Conan smiled and jumped off the bed. Aya stood up._

"_Even though you are a loser, you still deserve a reward Conan Edogawa."_

_Aya took out the antidote from her breasts._

_Conan widened his eyes._

"_The antidote!!"_

_Aya knelt down and handed Conan the bottle._

_Conan stared in awe._

"_I can't believe I finally get to become a teenager again and for now on."_

_Aya smiled._

"_Drink it all up."_

_Conan ripped off the lid excitedly. He set the bottle to his small lips and gulped down the entire bottle in seconds. The bottle shattered in pieces, when Conan dropped it. He clutched his chest in agony._

"_Conan what's wrong?" Aya asked worriedly._

"_My chest feels like it's on fire." Conan managed to say between breaths._

_He knelt down. Aya lye his fragile, tiny body into her lap. She cradled him. Conan's breathing got heavier and shorter. Sweat formed on his face._

"_Too much heat."_

"_It's okay. I'm right here. I won't leave you, not ever. Just hang on." Aya nuzzled him._

_Conan panted heavier. His legs and arms grew longer. Aya stared in awe. She watched as Conan Edogawa transformed back into Shinichi Kudo._

"_Oh my."_

_Her cheeks heated up as she stared at the now Shinichi Kudo lying in her lap. She noticed his body temperature cooled down. Shinichi flinched and slowly opened his eyes to meet Aya's gaze. His cheeks heated up._

"_Aya…?"_

_She nodded._

_He sighed in relief._

"_I'm finally back to normal."_

_Aya smiled._

"_Oh! Aya I want to tell you something."_

"_Yeah….?" _

"_I want you to know how I feel about you. We have known each other since preschool. That's when I first fell in love you. We were only kids back then. I didn't recognize what I was feeling, but I soon realized it was Love. That's because I got it when I see and when I'm with you. I've been in love with you for thirteen years. I'm glad that I have met you or I would've been a very lonely guy. Arigato. You are everything to me."_

_Aya smiled._

"_I already knew that silly. You didn't have to tell me."_

"_I know. I thought you deserved to hear it in person."_

"_Arigato. You have done a lot for me, but I never did anything for you."_

"_You have."_

"_How?"_

"_You have been here with me and by my side this whole time. Even when you didn't know who Conan really was."_

_Aya captured her lips with Shinichi's. Shinichi embraced Aya to deepen the kiss. They parted and gazed into one another's eyes smiling. Aya fainted backwards. Shinichi sat up._

"_She's been through a lot in one day."_

_Shinichi held her in his arms and stood up._

"_It's over guys. Let's go."_

_Shinichi carried Aya outside followed by the Detective Boys._

_Ran, Kogoro, Meguire and his crew finally came. Meguire and his boys handcuffed Gin and Vodka and took them downtown. Ran quickly ran over to Shinichi and the Detective Boys._

"_Shinichi!?" Ran asked confused._

"_In the flesh." He told her smiling._

_Ran quickly hugged him._

"_I'm glad to see you!"_

_Shinichi smiled._

"_Where's Conan?" Ran asked smirking._

"_Shinichi sighed._

"_Fine, you caught me. Conan Edogawa was really Shinichi Kudo due to an unexperimental drug that I was forced to take that night at the amusement park because I caught them transacting money illegally."_

"_Oh."_

_I kept my identity a secret, so these men won't find me and harm you guys, but my plan backfired, when they kidnapped Aya._

"_I understand."_

_Ran then remembered something. Her face turned red all over. Shinichi stared at her oddly._

"_What?"_

"_Since you were Conan that means when we were at the hot springs and we took a bath together….."_

_Aya flinched._

_Shinichi blushed._

"_That was you!!!!!???"_

_Ran asked angrily._

"_Okay Ran, I can explain."_

"_You pervert!!!!!! You saw me completely naked!!!!!!"_

"_Uh… well I…."_

_Aya woke up._

"_What!!!!?"_

_She jumped out of Shinichi's arms._

"_You saw Ran naked!!!!!???"_

_Shinicihi raised up his arms to protect himself._

"_Well….."_

_He sighed._

"_Yes."_

_Shinichi could actually see steam coming out of Aya's and Ran's head._

"_Whoa!! They are steaming up like a pot of tea!!!"_

"_I'm going to kill you, you pervert!!!!!"_

_Aya and Ran both yelled together._

_Shinichi ran away._

"_Well I have to admit, I like this chasing thing, but since they both do Karate, I'm kind of afraid. Things are definitely back to normal. Hahahaha!!!! I'm Shinichi Kudo once again!!! Conan Edogawa doesn't exist anymore, but in our hearts he does. The Detective Boys still wanted me to be their leader. I couldn't deny them. After all I have grown fond of them. As for Aya and I, She lives with me and my parents now. My parents didn't mind having my girlfriend live with them. They knew everything about her from my childhood. They really like her and I believe that's a great start in a relationship. I told them about her situation with both of her parents being dead and having no other relatives in this country, so they decided she can live with us. I'll say my life is heading down the right path. Since Shinichi Kudo is back, I'm going back to being Detective Shinichi Kudo. No case will be left unsolved!!!! With the Keen eye for details, one truth prevails!!!_


End file.
